A Day in Green
by aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ spends some time in the sun on St. Patrick's Day. (it gets slightly smutty...)


The warmth of the California sun felt wonderful on her skin. "This is a much better way to spend a St. Patrick's Day than the cold misery of DC. Why did I stay that long?" She thought to herself. "Oh yeah, that whole job thing," she snorted to herself.

She was laid out on a lounge chair in their back yard, wearing her new emerald green string bikini Danny had bought for her. She'd never wear it in public but she figured that since it was going to be just her in their fairly private back yard, she'd humor him and put it on.

CJ had walked past his office where he'd been diligently working on President Bartlett's memoir. When she realized she hadn't gotten any sort of reaction, she decided to walk by again, only this time, slower. Still nothing.

She gave a quiet frustrated grunt and popped her head in. "Hey! I'm trying to show off for you here!" she jokingly whined.

Danny popped his head up, "huh? Oh. OH! Wow! You look amazing in that, Ceej!" He got up to walk over to her then placed his arms around her hips, bringing her in for a hug. "I just sort of got carried away with this book. I'm working on a section about Mrs. Landingham and trying to show how big of an impact she had in his life. I mean to hire her on after all those years, after knowing her when he was a teenager says something, you know? I just really want to do their relationship justice."

CJ cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I know, baby." She planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "But you also realize I'm standing here wearing a STRING bikini of all things, something you swore I'd never do, even on a dare, and you're talking about my old boss and a woman who was taken from us entirely too early. Maybe you wanna reconsider…?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking into his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he kissed her again, "did I mention you look incredible? Cuz you look incredible."

"Better," CJ smiled and gave him another, deeper kiss. "Actually, I just wanted to let you know I was going to lay out by the pool but I just couldn't resist the opportunity to show off a little. Sorry to distract you. But you know. I'm worth it," she smiled then gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh, more than you know. Maybe I'll join you after a bit. I just want to get this piece of the book outlined so I can say I accomplished something before editing tonight."

"No rush. I'm just really looking forward to the warmth. It's been too long since I've been able to do nothing in the sun all day." CJ kissed him to which Danny responded a bit more enthusiastically than she'd anticipated. He sucked on her lower lip and gently bit down as she started to pull away.

CJ laughed, "glad to know you like my bathing suit, what little of it there is." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Oh I need you," Danny shouted after her.

CJ let out a contented sigh and reached for her phone. She'd had the forethought to plug in her earbuds before going outside just in case she wanted to listen to some music while basking in the sun. She selected an old favorite, Ronnie Jordan's "The Quiet Revolution" and pressed play. She closed her eyes as the eclectic jazz piped into her.

Danny tried to concentrate but found it was damn near impossible. What little he was contributing to the book felt forced and he was just very unpleased with himself. So he decided to take a break and join his love in the back. He went into the bedroom to change and looked out the window, seeing how peaceful she looked. He smiled to himself and disrobed.

He slathered his fair skin in SPF 50 and put on his green polka dot shorts and started to walk to the door. As he passed the kitchen, he thought, "hmm… Margaritas! Cucumber margaritas in honor of St. Patty's Day! Brilliant," and went to it. He took out the blender and threw in the margarita mix, ice, cucumbers, and some Patrón and hit blend. After about a minute he stopped it and poured them into some acrylic margarita glasses and headed back for the door.

Danny threw a towel over his shoulder, put the bottle of sunscreen under his arm, and opened the sliding glass door. He shut it behind him and called out, "hey Ceej? I decided it was time for a break. What can I say? I can't get this gorgeous woman outta my mind. He looked over at her, "CJ? I made cucumber margaritas," he said in a sing-song voice.

Unbeknownst to both of them she had drifted off to sleep.

He walked up next to her, "CJ?" Danny saw that she was listening to music and her eyes were shut. That's when the horny devil he kept deep inside popped out. He set down the drinks and the sunscreen and took off the towel.

Danny straddled her lounge chair and leaned over to undo the top of her bikini. He placed his hands on the arm rests then leaned over and positioned his head over her tummy. God he loved the smell of CJ. He resisted the temptation to kiss and lick her because, how often was he going to get the opportunity to do this?

Danny leaned to the right and used his teeth to undo the knot on her left hip. "Thank god she only put this in a bow…" he thought to himself as he pulled the first bow free and went back to finish untying it. Once he got one side completed, he started on the next. "Wait, this is too good to be wasted on a sleeping princess," he thought.

He kissed the line her bikini had drawn between fabric and her flesh, purposefully letting his beard scratch her sensitive skin. CJ started to stir.

Danny laughed a little, to himself, and stuck out his tongue to trace the line. He blew cool air over where his tongue had just been and watched as CJ started to get goose bumps. Danny looked up at CJ and tried to will her eyes open.

It seemed to work. CJ opened her eyes and looked down at him, "Danny, what are you doing?" She took Ronnie Jordan out of her ears and started to sit up but found her top had mysteriously become undone. She quickly reached up and covered her chest with her hands, preventing her top from completely falling off.

"Danny!"

Danny grinned, kissed her tummy once more then latched on to the string on her right hip. He gave it a tug and looked up at her. "I didn't want you to miss this show," he said between clenched teeth. He gave her a big smile then went back in to finish the job, only this time he had an audience, so he took his time: letting his tongue swirl around, biting a little too deeply at the string, causing CJ to jerk forward.

He laughed to himself as he looked up and saw CJ taking a drink from her margarita.

"One of these is mine, right?" She asked with wide eyes and a big smile before taking another drink.

Danny nipped at her clit through the thin fabric and giggled. "Glad you're enjoying that. Now who has a one track mind? Shall I continue or do you want to talk about alcohol laden drinks?"

CJ took a big gulp and before she could answer, she was struck with pain. "Oh my god! Ice cream headache! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Danny! It hurts!" She slapped her forehead and started rubbing furiously trying to get the pain to go away. She squinted and blindly set down her drink.

Danny laughed out loud and took a seat on the lounge chair next to her. As he sat and watched the show before him, he took a drink of his margarita. "See? This is how us grownups drink cold stuff. Small sips," he chided.

He gave her a big grin as he took his next sip. She finally opened her eyes and shot him a look. "I see how it is. Play that way," she said, looking him in the eyes. She stood up and let her arms fall to her sides, not bothering to catch the bikini falling from her body. CJ blinked deliberately and walked toward the kitchen.

Danny's jaw dropped as he couldn't help but stare at the majestically nude woman walking away from him.

CJ looked over her left shoulder and gave him a big toothy grin. "You coming," CJ purred, with a sparkle in her eye, emphasizing the latter half of the question.

Danny stood and lurched forward, tripping over himself in the process but catching himself before hitting the ground. "I meant to do that," he joked as he started to blush all over, looking up at CJ.

"Sure you did, Giselle!"

"Giselle?" Danny asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Oh! I never told you about that? Turns out when Josh was a kid he wanted to be a ballerina so I started calling him Giselle. He said he just liked the sound of the word but there was no letting that opportunity pass!"

"Oh my. That information is going to come in handy one of these days. God I can just imagine him in a little tutu…"

"Um, Danny?" CJ reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his, grinding into him to see if he was still showing signs of interest. She leaned in as if to hug him but instead took a bite of his ear. "So are we gonna fool around or talk about Josh's terpsichorean tendencies?"

"Oh yeah!" Danny said as he snapped back into it. "Terpsichorean? Good lord woman, you know how to push ALL of my buttons!" He said as his hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her sun kissed ass. They kissed, Danny proving to CJ that his interests had never left her.


End file.
